1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a shielded connector and more of particularly, to a shielded connector wherein a rear opening, of a shielding terminal passage for a shielded wire is closed so as to improve electrical shield.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 14 and 15 show a prior art shielded connector disclosed in Japanese patent application Laid-open No. 7-22107 (hereinafter JP'107).
A shielded connector 92 is made up of an inner terminal 90 connected to an inner conductor 89 of a shielded wire 88, an inner housing 91 to accommodate the inner terminal 90, a shielding terminal 71 to cover the inner housing 91 and to be connected to a shielding mesh 70 of the shielded wire 88, and an outer housing 72 (FIG. 15) to accommodate the shielding terminal 71.
The inner housing 91 is provided with a plate-like lid member 74 on the rear half portion thereof through a hinge 73, which lid member 74 can be freely opened or closed. The lid member 74 is provided with a shielding member 75 of conductive metal, which shielding member 75 is separated from the shielding terminal 71. The lid member 74 has an engaging portion 76 against the inner terminal 90 near the hinge. The shielding member 75 has a rear plate portion 77 with a curved groove (not shown) for dodging the inner conductor 89 of the shielded wire 88, a plate portion 79 with an engaging opening 78 against the inner housing 91, and a projecting portion 81 to be put into contact with an upper wall 80 of the outer housing 72 (FIG. 15).
And, the inner housing 91 is provided with a locking lance 82 for the inner terminal 90, and the outer housing 72 (FIG. 15) is provided with a locking lance 83 for the shielding terminal 71. A front pressure fixing portion 84 of the shielding terminal 71 fixes the shielding mesh 70 of the shielded wire 88, and a rear pressure fixing portion 85 fixes a cover 86 of the shielded wire 88. And, the shielding terminal 71 prevents the inner terminal 90 from receiving or exhausting noise. Especially, since the shielding member 75 closes the rear opening 87 of the inner housing 91 when the lid member 74 is closed, the shielding effect in high frequency bands is improved.
With respect to the above prior art shielded connector, however, since the curved groove for the inner conductor 89 of the shielded wire 88 is formed on the rear plate portion 77 of the shielding member 75 and also a space exists between the rear plate portion 77 and the side plate portion 79 and further the engaging opening 78 exists on the side plate portion 79, shielding of noise is not complete, which requires improvement of shielding effect. And, since the shielding member 75 is formed separately, the number of parts, the steps for mounting the shielding member 75, and the parts represent a cost increase. Further, since assembling work of the small shielding member 75 to the lid member 74 is troublesome, easier assembling work is required.